One SkyOne Destiny
by Springflowerangel
Summary: It's about two girls going into the world of FF10. one used to live where Tidus lives and the other will...you'll just have to read to find out ;  will be Auron/OC and Tidus/OC


Me: Okay! this is my Final Fantasy 10 story~ I did my best and it may be boring but thats how all starts so enjoy it! I don't own FF10 I only own the made up plot that will come soon and I do own my oc's Seth and Serah, Cassie belongs to Alexandria Volturi, no flamers aloud! don't like? then why read it if you don't like? it's stupid xD anyways next chapter it will show Seymour (he Disgust me to tell ya the truth) anyways my best friend Alexandria Volturi she's also making a FF10 story, so Enjoy~

**XXXxxxXXX**

"Seth! where's my Final Fantasy 10 game at?"

"It's under you're pellow as always lil sis!"

Oh! found it! thanks Seth!"

I sat down on the floor when I put in the disk in my PS2 when I heard Seth mumbling to himself how I always forget where I put my FF10 game, I giggled softly. I look at my flate screen tv to see the main title of the game, I kepted watching the pyreflies and it shows Tidus, Yuna, and the others sitting down enjoying there rest infront of the fire, I wish I could be there but how would I survive in that world? I would be killed in seconds! I'm not a fighter but if I was in that world I would be the healer or magic user or even the supporter of the group kinda like Yuna is but not a summoner like her. I snaped out my little day dream when Seth walked in my room.

He has short spicky black hair, brown eyes, wearing a white butten t-shirt, jeans and he has shoes on too

"Hey Kiddo I'm going out to get Pizza for dinner anything you want while I'm out?"

"Make sure you get a 2letter Mountine Dew Code Red for me? and some cookie dough so I can eat some." I smiled big

Seth chuckled shacking his head smiling "I can't believe you can eat row cookie dough kiddo, but oh will, cya when I get back."

He walked outside to his car, while I stare back at my flate screen tv while my game shows the others. I snaped out of my day dream once again to hear someone knocking on my door, I sighed walking down stairs to the front door and opening it to see my best friend Cassie Kingly, she has shoulder brown hair with a red hairband, she's wearing a red tank top with a smiley face on the front of it, she's also wearing knee length jeans and wearing slip on shoes that does not need to be tied. she smiled kindly at me.

"Hi girl! you're brother Seth told me you guys are having Pizza for dinner so I ask him if I can sleep over and he said yes! and of course mom and dad is still away so I don't need to ask them to spend the night." She walk inside leting me close it so I wouldn't keep the cold air out and warm air in, When I walk in my room she was sitting down and leaning her back agents my queen size bed staring at my flate tv screen.

I sat down next to her while grabing the controller, I push New Game sense this time both me and Cassie take turns fighting. When it got to the part when everyone was riding The Shoopuf and Yuna get's pulled into the water, making Tidus dive after her same with Wakka, I suddenly felt hot and I felt dizzy, I look at Cassie beside me and I guess she was feeling the same and before I knew it, I fainted falling to the floor and I heard a thud next to me, so I think Cassie fainted next to me also.

I open my eyes to see I was laying on dirt, I sat up holding my head while looking around for any signs of my friend Alexis but sadly I didn't see her making me frown and worry about her, I stood up seeing a Chocobo staring at me. I sweatdrop when It tooked off running.

"Wait...a Chocobo? oh no..." grouns "I'm at the Mi'ihen Highroad great some how I'm inside of the game and my best friend is out there probley freaking out or if she saw a Chocobo she'll chase it ...wait, is this the part when Tidus and the others come here to deal with the Chocobo Eater?"

My quistion has been answered and I saw Tidus and the others walking right to the Mi'ihen Highroad and I quickly ran behind a brocken wall to the left side so I can watch them for now and I'll show myself or something...I look down when I felt my feet hit something and saw a staff with a red orb in the middle floating mysteriosly, a gold metal is around it with the staff part, and I look back at the group to see them geting attack by those monsters called Mi'ihen Fang, so I thought of a spell from my head and raise my staff whisper the name.

"Fira." and I see it was burned and the others look confused looking around when the Mi'ihen Fang disappeared with the pyreflies

"Who did that ya?"

"Maybe this person is around here if they used a spell like that..."

Wakka and Lulu said and I peek my head to see if I don't get seen but I saw Auron was looking where I was and I hide my head away sweatdroping.

_'Holy crap! Auron saw me! what do I do?' _I snapped out of my thoughts and blushed when my stomach just HAD to growl for food! my own stomach is a traiter! I suddenly heard Auron's deep voice

"Come out...and I wont have to kill you."

I gulped but I blinked when I heard a voice

"Whats up! sorry about taking a long time but I got the items...is something wrong?"

"Someone is behind that wall stuff."

"Cassie?" I slowly walk out from behind the wall thing to see actly my best friend standing there in a different outfet

"No way! Serah!" She ran to me huging me tightly "I thought something bad might happened to you! are you okay? did anyone hurt you?"

She kepted asking if anyone hurt me or something, I sighed huging her back making her stop talking

"I'm so happy! I'm so glad you're okay Cas, I thought I was going to be alone and I'm not stronge enough, I'm not stronge like you..." I cried on her shoulder huging her and her huging me comforting me by rubbing my head gently humming a song.

"It's okay Serah...I wont leave you alone, come on calm down k?" I hide my face in her shoulder even when she turn to face the others "Sorry everyone...this is my best friend Serah, can we go back to rest for a bet please? Serah just needs to rest for a bet to calm down."

Yuna's POV

I frown when the girl named Serah started crying, the poor girl, I wanted to comfort her too so when Cassie asked us to go back to the inn to rest for Serah to calm down, I nodded.

"Sure, we need to let Serah rest before we go on, why don't everyone go do whatever for now intill Serah is will rested." I walked over to Cassie puting my hand on Serah's back comforting her "Don't worry Serah."

After Cassie put Serah in are room to rest up, I decided to rest up aswill with her so I told Cassie to go out and spend the break time with Tidus so he wouldn't wonder off somewhere alone.

I look at Serah when she sat up and she blinked at me when she saw me, I smiled at her

"Hi, I'm Yuna...Cassie told me and the others you're name of course, it's nice to finally meet you, Cassie told me so much about you when I met her at Luca."

"Really? thats nice...and it's nice to meet you Yuna, um are you like a summoner?"

"Why yes I am." I smiled how smart she is finding that out "Are you one?" I actly got to look at what she's wearing and got me thinking she might be a summoner like me

"Huh? oh!"

Serah's POV

"Huh? oh!" I look at the clouths I was wearing to see I was in different clouthing, was I a summoner like Yuna too? "I...do not know actly, I woke up with these on?"

I rub behind my head sheepishly

"Anyways where's Cas at?"

"Oh she went to keep Tidus company, while I watch over you."

I raised my eyebrow at what Yuna told me, Cassie is keeping Tidus company? this I got to see. I got up from the bed I was on ignoring Yuna calling my name, so she fallowed me instead sense I kepted ignoring her calling my name. I walk out of the small inn with Yuna still fallowing me close by looking for Tidus and Cassie was and I saw them talking with there back's facing us. Cassie was laughing at what Tidus said, I was happy to see her having fun so I told Yuna we shouldn't interuppted there talking, I walked back in and I saw Rin just the guy that would help me.

"Um are you Rin?" I was standing infront of him

He look at me with a raise eyebrow but smiles anyways

"Yes names Rin, what can Rin do to help?"

"Will my friend Cassie told me you're a Al Bhed and I want to learn Al Bhed."

"Thats very surprising young ladie, not alot of people want to learn Al Bhed these days...but here." he hands me a book Vol. 1 "That book will help you how to start and when you get some pratice come back to me and I'll give you the next Vol."

"Wow, thanks so much Rin! this will help me alot. I should go and look around the area before the break is over." I smiled at Rin and wave at him before walking outside walking over to the side to where the cliff is to jump off when that Chocobo Eater comes, I let my legs dangle over the edge opening the book of the first Volume and then I went back to Rin to get the next Vol. intill I finally finish the last one he had, the rest was lost somewhere. So I was seating back at my spot I was seating all the time while reading the Al Bhed Volume's, I stood up when everyone was leaving and was saying they have to take care of a monster called Chocobo Eater. I gladly join them to help them deal with the monster and right now the Chocobo Eater was standing infront of us where I was seating at a while ago.

I was worried it might try to push everyone off the edge to the ground down there, I used some spells on it while Cassie used her fist to punch it's lights out which she is having fun doing cause she must have be doing that cause it eats the chocobo's and she loves the Chocobo's so yeah, some how I feel sorry for it but it does deserve it after all so I just cheer on Cassie to punch it's lights out. But before Tidus or the others try to finish it off it pushed some of us down, like Tidus, Wakka, and Me.

After we cought up to the others we headed to the Gates of Mushroom Rock and I look at Cassie with a scared and worry look and she put her hand on my shoulder to comfort me, we both know what is coming up and we know we can't stop it...

**XXXxxxXXX**

Me: Hmmm it seems Serah found out she's a Summoner like Yuna and will her and her friend survive? and will they find love? wait and find out next time. Oh before I forget the pictures of what Serah and Cassie looks like is on my profile and I might be late updateing any of my stories, family problems but I will still try to update. And remember no flamers!

Serah: Yhkam muugo! E lyh cbayg Ym Prat! yfcusa~

Me: _Blinks _Wow you learn fast Serah! oh and Serah says "Angel looky! I can speak Al Bhed! awsome~" next chapter she'll be talking in Al Bhed only to Yuna, Tidus and Cassie and Rikku when she shows up ;) and next chapter also will go to Serahs to others POV like Yuna maybe or manly Serah and Cassie but I'll try my best, anyways Leyu~ (That means Ciao) I got it from a site for Al Bhed so it's alot easy and fun too, anyways hope some of you enjoy the first chapter, Leyu~


End file.
